User blog:Mobo85/"Phineas and Ferb" to end in June, but all is not over...
As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and sadly, Phineas and Ferb is one of them. After an unprecedented eight years of adventures, the Disney/ABC Television Group officially announced the series is wrapping up, but also laid the groundwork for the future. As reported by various outlets, including TVLine, GeekDad, and The Hollywood Reporter, Disney XD is set to run a 73-hour marathon of every Phineas and Ferb episode (which, if you're counting - which apparently Disney/ABC is - is 126 half-hours, five hour-long specials, and the TV movie Across the Second Dimension) starting on June 9 at 8pm Eastern and Pacific. The marathon will cap on both Disney Channel and Disney XD with the final episode - appropriately titled "Last Day of Summer" - on June 12 at 9pm Eastern and Pacific. Touted as "the ultimate story capper", the episode is described thusly: "the summer season is coming to a close and it’s Candace’s last chance to bust her brothers. She is quickly foiled, but is presented with an opportunity to redo the day when she sets off Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Do-Over-Inator, which results in other consequences like rips in the space-time continuum, the shortening of days and the disappearance of her brothers." But do not fret, as some of Phineas and Ferb's pals as well as their staff are moving on. In the fall, "The O.W.C.A. Files" special will air, giving us another adventure of that intrepid platypus. And in 2017, Disney XD will debut a new animated series, Mikey Murphy's Law, created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and featuring Ferb staffers Scott Peterson, Robert F. Hughes, Joshua Pruett, Dani Vetere, and Martin Olson, among others. The title character is the great-great-great-great grandson of the mythical coiner of Murphy's Law - that is, "if anything can go wrong, it probably will", which seems to describe how Disney has treated Phineas and Ferb (and is probably Dr. Doofenshmirtz's unofficial family motto), but also seems to be an interesting basis for comedy capers. On behalf of all the folks that have been involved with Phineas and Ferb over the years, thanks for eight great years. On behalf of everyone at the Wiki, thanks for giving me something to talk about and report on for nearly half of those. Thanks for creating a show that crosses generational gaps and has created friendships and memories not only for me, but tons of others. Like Phineas and Ferb's mythical summer, the show's legacy will hopefully last forever (as will the show itself in reruns) And best wishes to all involved for a future that Phineas and Ferb themselves can be proud of. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DAN POVENMIRE AND JEFF “SWAMPY” MARSH CONTINUE THEIR ASSOCIATION WITH DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION, BEGIN PRODUCTION ON NEW ANIMATED SERIES “MIKEY MURPHY’S LAW” FOR DISNEY XD WHILE MARKING ’104th DAY OF SUMMER’ in the HIT “PHINEAS AND FERB” Every “Phineas and Ferb” to Be Presented for 73 hours, Leading to the Ultimate Story Capper, “Last Day of Summer,” Friday, June 12 Acclaimed animation producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, renowned for their global hit series “Phineas and Ferb,” are continuing their association with Disney Television Animation with a new animated comedy series, “Mikey Murphy’s Law,” for Disney XD. The story introduces Mikey, the fictional great-great-great-great grandson of the Murphy’s Law namesake. The announcement was made today by Marc Buhaj, Senior Vice President, Programming and General Manager, Disney XD, and Eric Coleman, Senior Vice President, Disney Television Animation. Povenmire and Marsh are the creators and executive producers of “Mikey Murphy’s Law,” scheduled for a 2017 premiere, and joining them are “Phineas and Ferb” colleagues – producer and director Robert F. Hughes, story editor Scott Peterson and staff writers Joshua Pruett, Dani Vetere and Martin Olson. The team wrapped production on the Emmy Award-winning and BAFTA-nominated “Phineas and Ferb” after 126 episodes, five one-hour specials and a record-breaking Disney Channel Original Movie. The series will continue to be presented daily on Disney XD and Disney Channels around the world. In the U.S., it was TV’s #1 animated series among Tweens 9-14 and the #1 animated TV series in Primetime among Kids 6-11 from 2008-2013. The movie, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” (August 2011), remains the #1 animated telecast in cable TV history in Kids 2-11 and ranks among the Top 5 cable TV movies of all time in Total Viewers. Celebrating its appeal, every “Phineas and Ferb” story ever told will be presented in a 73-hour marathon beginning TUESDAY, JUNE 9 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) leading to the ultimate story capper, “Last Day of Summer,” premiering FRIDAY, JUNE 12 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD and simulcast on Disney Channel. The series will continue to air daily on Disney XD. A standalone hour-long special “The O.W.C.A. Files,” which focuses on the organization’s best secret agent, Agent P (also known as Perry the Platypus), and his fellow animal agents, will premiere this fall on Disney XD. Buhaj said, “Dan and Swampy are two of the most respected and proven show creators in the animation series business. They are incredibly gifted storytellers who have a track record of creating smart, original and relatable characters that are universally appealing to both kids and families. It’s a coup for Disney XD to continue working with this talented duo on their latest creation, ‘Mikey Murphy’s Law.’ We’re looking forward to another great creative partnership.” Marked by clever multi-level humor, strong male and female role models, strong family ties, the depiction of a step-family and a relatable story of kids growing up and using their imaginations, the music-filled, 2D-animated comedy followed ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, as they happily set out to conquer boredom and make every day of summer vacation count for something. In the one-hour “Phineas and Ferb” episode titled “Last Day of Summer,” the summer season is coming to a close and it’s Candace’s last chance to bust her brothers. She is quickly foiled, but is presented with an opportunity to redo the day when she sets off Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Do-Over-Inator, which results in other consequences like rips in the space-time continuum, the shortening of days and the disappearance of her brothers. “Phineas and Ferb” won three Emmy Awards – one for Outstanding Writing in Animation (2010) and two for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation (both in 2011) – and nine Emmy nominations. Additionally, the series received multiple nominations for the British Academy of Film and Television Arts Awards (BAFTA) and Annie Awards. The “Phineas and Ferb” voice cast includes: Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O’Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram and Dan Povenmire as the nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Among its over 150 guest stars are: Michael Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Jon Stewart, Patrick Dempsey, Ben Stiller, Tina Fey, JK Simmons, Seth MacFarlane, Jay Leno, Kelly Clarkson, George Takei, Simon Pegg, Anna Paquin, Josh Gad and Stan Lee. Source: NTI, U.S. ratings, Live + 7, as dated, trackage data. Source: NTI, U.S. ratings, 9/30/91-4/12/15, Live + 7, excludes mini-series. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs